Team APPA: Vale of Heroes
by DarkHero12
Summary: They had failed. Ruby had failed to stop Salem. Now in a dying act she sends eight heroes from four different worlds into the past to save everything. But not all is as it seems. Will these eight heroes be able to work together and save a world they know nothing about. Only time will tell. Disclaimer I do not own any series in this fic, all rights belong to there respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So… I've done it again. I've had this great fanfic idea that just won't leave me alone. This is a crossover between RWBY and four other series that are for me to know and you to find out later. I hope you enjoy.

Now, To Battle!

* * *

 _-Prologue: The Last Hope-_

(Ruby)

 _How did it come to this,_ was all Ruby could think about the situation she was in right now. When she was accepted into Beacon 2 years early she did not expect her life to take such a turn for the worse.

First the Fall of Beacon, where she lost her friends Penny and Phyrra, then the Battle of Haven where her whole team plus Jaune had died for nothing, at Atlas Ren and Nora had fallen fighting Tyrian allowing Ruby to finish him off, as Qrow defeated Watts, and at Vacuo Qrow and Weiss's sister Winter died, though they took Hazel down with them. Now it was just Ruby and Oscar. Cinder had gotten all four of the Maidens powers and three of the Relics. All that was standing in Salem's way now was the Relic of Choice in Beacon, though they now had the key to the vault, Ozpin's cane.

"Miss Rose," Oscar, who was now merged with Ozpin, said, "do you remember the plan?"

"As soon as they open the vault, I run in and grab the last Relic. Then while you distract them I go and collect the remaining Relics and use their power to stop Salem," she repeated the plan. Ozpin glanced at her with sorrow, the amount of power she would be holding would tear her body apart, not even leaving a body to be buried, but she had accepted her fate, if she had to sacrifice herself to save the world… so be it. And… if she was being honest with herself, she had been waiting for death's sweet release from the nightmare she was living since Haven. Ozpin would have taken her place, but there was no way Ruby would have been able to hold off Salem and her minions long enough for him to reach the Relics.

As they walked through the dark, broken halls of what was once Ruby's home in Vale, Ruby remembered the fun, light-hearted adventures her and her team went on during their time here. Now… Ruby wanted nothing more than to see them again. She had never been a particularly strong believer in an afterlife before, but now it was the only thing keeping her going. A chance to see her teammates, no, her family one more time was the only thing that kept her from giving into despair.

"This isn't your fault," she told Ozpin, "You couldn't have predicted Torchwick, or Cinder, or the White Fang, or the Alteasian Knights, or Lionheart, or anyone else."

"Yes, yes it is," Ozpin sighed, "I should have. I should have known what Salem was going to do. Despite your belief this is entirely my fault. It was my foolish actions that lead to Salem being the way she is in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Ruby looked at the professor, confused.

"I told you before that I had made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on the planet, this is by far the largest of them. Salem… wasn't always a monster. She was kindhearted, though ambitious, at first. I took advantage of her kindness to get what I wanted; she lost a friend, and never forgave me for it. So it is my fault Miss Rose. If I hadn't been a self-inflated, egotistical, fool, she would never had ended up this way, there wouldn't be a need for you and your friends to help me fight this war, no one would have died."

Ruby was shocked by the sudden revelation. Had… had she and her friends been fighting for the wrong side the whole time? Had they all died for nothing more than a selfish man's pride? No, she couldn't think like that. She had come too far… lost too much, to turn back now.

Finally they reached the vault of Beacon Tower. Salem, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were already there, the White Fang had been destroyed months ago. The moment Cinder opened the vault, Ruby used her semblance to rush past everyone and grabbed the Relic of Choice.

"This war ends now, Salem!" Ozpin called. Salem and the others turned toward him.

"Indeed it does," the witch retorted, "but it is I who shall stand victorious."

"We shall see," Ozpin said.

"Cinder, take care of the girl. The others and I shall handle Ozpin," Salem commanded.

Cinder turned to Ruby, a malicious smile on her face, before launching multiple lightning strikes at the young girl. Ruby used her semblance to dodge them all, and closed the distance between them, striking Cinder in the stomach with Crescent Rose.

Cinder landed on her feet at sent a stream of flames at Ruby. The red-head used her sniper-scythe to jump over the attack, sniping her opponent in the shoulder midair, stunning her.

Ruby ran around her opponent and reached the remaining Relics. When she touched then the pain was overwhelming, yet nonexistent at the same time. She felt power like nothing she'd ever felt before flow through her. When Ruby looked down, she saw her feet begin to flake away.

"Cinder, stop her!" Salem commanded, having seen Ruby.

Cinder rushed forward to obey her mistress, but Ruby outstretched her hand and sent a beam of pure energy at the brunette. Cinder disintegrated into ashes upon contact with the beam, leaving no trace she ever existed.

Ruby felt pride that she had finally killed the person who had caused her so much pain. She had finally avenged her family. She looked down, it seemed that using the Relics power sped up the killing process her ankles were now gone, yet Ruby was still hovering above the earth as if her feet were still there.

She turned back to Salem in time to see a clawed hand go through Ozpin's chest, blood spraying everywhere. Emerald and Mercury were splayed unconscious on the ground. Ruby sent another blast of energy, this time more powerful than the one she used against Cinder, adding her silver eyes powers to the attack. The beam struck, sending smoke flying everywhere.

Did it work, was it finally all over? When the smoke cleared her questions were answered. No! Salem was still standing, as if nothing had happened.

"A valiant effort," Salem taunted, "But fruitless nonetheless. What Cinder doesn't know is that it wasn't her gaining the Maidens powers. It was me all along. I only gave her a small portion of it during combat. The amount of power she used just now was only half of what one maiden would be able to do fully trained. I am invincible Miss Rose. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Ruby's eyes teared up. No, this couldn't be how it ended. Not after everything she'd been through, everything she'd lost.

"You poor child. All you ever wanted was to help others, but you were born simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I will end your suffering," Salem said, slowly walking towards Ruby, "Don't worry dear child, I'll make it painless."

Wait a second! Salem said that she was invincible because of the Maidens power. Her silver eyes didn't work, but Ozpin said that you could do almost anything with the Relics. Maybe, just maybe she could stop Salem from ever getting the maidens power. She wouldn't be able to travel time herself though, she had maybe a minuet at most to live. But perhaps she could send someone else back, but who. Everyone she knew and trusted was dead, and they hadn't been able to stop Salem this time around, so why would they be able to stop her during a second attempt. Then it hit her, the Brothers, who had the power to create Remnant, had put all their combined power into the Relics, maybe Ruby could create the heroes from some of her favorite stories.

Just before Salem could strike her down, Ruby attempted to fulfil her newly thought out plan. She was surprised to find though, that the worlds she was going to make already existed. In fact, thousands of worlds she would never have dreamed of existed. She had heard of the multiverse theory before, and she guessed that this proved it.

Ruby looked down again, and saw that the evaporation had reached past her knees and speeding up, time was running short in she wanted to succeed.

 _So much for "normal knees"_ Ruby thought, recalling her first day and initiation at Beacon, then began to work. She only had enough time to summon eight heroes, two from each of four universes, explain the situation and her world to them. She was overjoyed and relieved when the eight agreed to help her. She gave them each an intricate wristband with her symbol on it, as well as a scroll that contained everything she knew about Remnant, which, while not much, would be enough, and dropped them all off, two in each kingdom.

She noticed after sending them all off that all she had left of her body was her head, which was quickly flaking away as well. She closed her eyes, ready to pass on.

"Ruby, is that you?" a familiar voice asked. The girl in question opened her eyes to see everyone she had lost. Her mom, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Phyrra, Ren, Nora, Penny, Oscar (who had asked the question), and so many others.

"Yes," she responded, "it's me." suddenly she was smothered in hugs.

"I've missed you all so much," Ruby sobbed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to stop her."

"Shhh," Summer comforted her daughter, "It's all right. You did everything you could. It's all over now."

Ruby knew that her mother was right. She had done everything she could. All she could do now was wait and see if her plan worked.

* * *

That was probably the darkest thing I have ever written to date, but I hope you all enjoyed anyways.

For those of you who want to know who the eight heroes are, I'll give you some hints.

(1) the team names are APPA (Apple) and AASH (Ash), and the order of worlds that the teammates are from are like this APPA Worlds 1, 2, 3, 4 AASH Worlds 2, 1, 4, 3.

(2) all the protagonists of their stories are on Team APPA while all the secondary characters are on Team AASH

(3) I intend to give trailers for each character. the colors for the trailers are, in order of team names (APPA then AASH) Gold, Seaweed, Specter, Ash, Storm, Gray, Pink, and Crimson.

Until next chapter, go out there, be great, and keep it simple.


	2. On Hold

**AN:** I am currently putting this story on hold due to the fact that I really need to get everything settled with several new ideas flooding my head for the past two months. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Keep it simple


End file.
